Титры Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel
Interplay Development PRODUCTION Executive Producer Mark Teal Producer Chuck Cuevas Development Producer Trevor Snowden PROGRAMMING Lead Programmer Randy Culley Programmers Calvin Lin Dylan Lindeen Danny Stanley Darren Walker ART Artist Edward Bowman II Joe Cesario James Crowson Dave Finley Jason Hasenauer James 'Lars' Hawkins Tyler Hinkle Darren Lee Hong Ly Khanh Nguyen Chris Regalado Caterina Shintu Danny Tamez Christine Thomas Todd Williams DESIGN Lead Designer Chris Pasetto Designer Brian Freyermuth Lead Scripter Rene Hakiki Level Designers & Scripters Donnie Cornwell Robert Evinger Steve Gazda Robert Hanson Dan Kingdom Henry Lee Steve McLafferty Alendor 'Zack' Vulaj Sean Williams Interplay Entertainment Corp. AUDIO Audio Director / Cinematics Mixer Gene Semel Sound Designers Robert Burns Scott Tang Dialogue Supervisor and Casting Fred Hatch Dialogue Editing Scott Purvis Pat Ryan Additional Sound Design Brian Fredrickson LOCALIZATION International Services Producer Paul Dew International Services/Localization Manager Rafael Lopez Localization Olaf Becker - German Emilie Castellano - French Carol Huguet - French Rafael Lopez - Spanish Caterina Shintu - Italian MARKETING & PUBLIC RELATIONS Brand Manager Krista Robinson Traffic Manager Kathryne Wahl JAPANESE LOCALIZATION Localization Manager Nicolas Dufer Localization Yukiko Murozono Mayu Takami QUALITY ASSURANCE Manager of Quality Assurance Doug Finch Console Test Manager Amy Presnell QA Operations Manager Shanna Takayama Technical Resource Specialists Derek Gibbs Josh Walters QA Product Manager Eric Fong QA Associate Product Manager Matthew Phillips QA Analysts Marcus Barber Kevin Bell Bryan Bernal Jeremy Cripe Jericho Datu Nick Elliott Rommel Fernandez Ivan Glaze Edward Kim Adam Koch Phong Le Bryant Pendleton Wade Sands Damon Vergilio David Webb Jonathan Wong Jimmy Yam VIDEO Video Manager Dave Cravens Video Editor Ron Austin V.P. of Development Jim Molitor Director of Technology Dave Sullivan VO Talent Dee Bradley Baker Michael Bell Eril Boen Cam Clarke Grey Delisle Brian George Kristakis Gepetto Nick Jamison Tony Jay John Mariano Vanessa Marshall Alan Oppenheimer Kevin Michael Richardson John Vernon BJ Ward MUSIC CREDITS "The Heretic Anthem" Performed by Slipknot Produced by Ross Robinson Mixed by Andy Wallace Music and Lyrics: Slipknot Published by EMI April Music, Inc./ Music That Music ASCAP P 2001 The All Blacks U.S.A., Inc. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. "People = Shit" Performed by Slipknot Produced by Ross Robinson Mixed by Andy Wallace Music and Lyrics: Slipknot Published by EMI April Music, Inc./ Music That Music ASCAP P 2001 The All Blacks U.S.A., Inc. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. www.roadrunnerrecords.com "Slave the Way" by SKINLAB from the album revolting Room c 2002 Magic Arts Publishing ASCAP courtesy of Century Media records "Beneath the Surface" by Skinlab from the album The Nerve Damage Sessions c 2002 Magic Arts Publishing ASCAP courtesy of Century Media records "Losing All" by Skinlab from the album The Nerve Damage Sessions c 2002 Magic Arts Publishing ASCAP courtesy of Century Media records www.centurymedia.com "The Dehumanizing Process" Performed by Chimaira Produced and Engineered by Ben Schigel Co-Produced by Mark Hunter & Rob Arnold Mixed by Colin Richardson Lyrics: Mark Hunter Music: Matt Devries, Mark Hunter, Rob Arnold Published by Fritz McGaven Music/Izcoobro Music/ Talib Casio Music/MFA Music/ Clevostyle Music/Mattfetzer Music ASCAP P 2003 The All Blacks B.V. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. "Pure Hatred" Performed by Chimaira Produced and Engineered by Ben Schigel Co-Produced by Mark Hunter & Rob Arnold Mixed by Colin Richardson Lyrics: Mark Hunter Music: Matt Devries, Mark Hunter, Rob Arnold Published by Fritz McGaven Music/Izcoobro Music/ Talib Casio Music/MFA Music/ Clevostyle Music/Mattfetzer Music ASCAP P 2003 The All Blacks B.V. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. "Stigmurder" Performed by Chimaira Produced and Engineered by Ben Schigel Co-Produced by Mark Hunter & Rob Arnold Mixed by Colin Richardson Lyrics: Mark Hunter Music: Rob Arnold Published by Fritz McGaven Music/Izcoobro Music/ Talib Casio Music/MFA Music/ Clevostyle Music/Mattfetzer Music ASCAP P 2003 The All Blacks B.V. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. www.roadrunnerrecords.com "My Last Serenade" Performed by Killswitch Engage Produced by Adam Dutkeiwicz Mixed by Andy Sneap Lyrics: Jesse Leach Music: Killswitch Engage Published by 800-Pound Gorilla Music SESAC administered by Bicycle Music Company P 2002 The All Blacks B.V. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. "Temple From The Within" Performed by Killswitch Engage Produced by Adam Dutkeiwicz Mixed by Andy Sneap Lyrics: Jesse Leach Music: Killswitch Engage Published by 800-Pound Gorilla Music SESAC administered by Bicycle Music Company P 2002 The All Blacks B.V. Used by permission of Roadrunner Records, Inc. www.roadrunnerrecords.com "Stay With Me Unlikely" Written by Klayton ASCAP Published by Celldweller Music ASCAP Performed by Celldweller Courtesy of Esion Media/Position Music by arrangement with Position Soundtrack Services "The Last Firstborn" Written by Klayton ASCAP Published by Celldweller Music ASCAP Performed by Celldweller Courtesy of Esion Media/Position Music by arrangement with Position Soundtrack Services www.celldweller.com "Perpetual Black Second" Performed by Messhugha Kind permission of Nuclear Blast GmbH-Germany Marten, Haake Tomas c Lobotomi Musik Stim All Rights Administered by Warner Chappell Overseas Holdings LTD. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission "Straws Pulled at Random" Performed by Messhugha Kind permission of Nuclear Blast GmbH-Germany Marten, Haake Tomas c Lobotomi Musik Stim All Rights Administered by Warner Chappell Overseas Holdings LTD. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission Earache Records "Society 1 and Cult of Luna appear courtesy of Earache Records C & P 2003 Earache Records For further information on all Earache artists please visit www.earache.com Additional Music Main Title Composed by Craig Stewart Garfinkle Ambient and Battle Music Composed by Devin Townsend Additional Ambient Music Composed by Matt Gruber for Goat Tea Music/ASCAP SPECIAL THANKS All the Interplay Widows again Interplay Facilities guys rock! Scotch whisky and home made scones Mike Nicholson Laurel Moen Anthony 'Stony' Christopher Phil Adam Scot Lane EM Herve Caen Chris Avellone Bill Stoudt Jeff Jumper Sandi McCleary Interplay IT Department SBC Irvine SB/HSR RVB Thanks for the laughs www.duckandcover.net www.nma-fallout.com Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel